Joey and Lauren - Twelve Months
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Lauren returns to the Square from rehab with Jake, how will Joey react to seeing the confident Lauren he fell for with another guy and how will Lauren cope as she adapts to being back in Walford as the one year anniversary of hers and Joey's car crash and Derek's death rapidly approach?
1. Chapter 1

**Always manage to break the promise to myself that I keep of finishing one story and then starting another but yet again, this story wouldn't leave my head so here it is. How will Joey react to Lauren's return with Jake? And how will Lauren react being back in Walford as the year anniversary of hers and Joey's car crash/Derek's death rapidly approach?**

LAUREN'S POV:

Going back to Walford was the right thing to do, I knew that, but what I didn't know is how people were going to react to the changes that had been made. Since entering rehab every single day had made me stronger and more determined to fight my addiction to alcohol so I could get my life back on track. And that's when I'd met Jake. A bit of fun was what I needed after the seriousness and intensity of what had happened between Joey and I…

Jake's hand squeezed mine as the taxi driver drove into Albert Square, pulling up outside The Vic, both of us climbing out, me taking our bags from where our feet had been moments previous as Jake paid our fare…

"So this is Albert Square then, is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me, his arm wrapping around my waist

"Yep, this is home" I informed him, letting my eyes gaze around the Square, being drawn to number 23. Joey's. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come home after all…

**VERY short I know, but I like to keep you all in suspense, you know that. What happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews – REALLY excited to get this story going. Here goes!**

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you want, Lucy?" I questioned as she hurried down the market after me

"Did you know Lauren's back?" she asked. I turned immediately hearing her name mentioned

"What did you just say?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Lauren's back" she stated again "but she's not alone"

"What do you mean she's not alone? Start talking some sense" I proclaimed

"She's with someone, Joey. A guy, they were kissing outside The Vic earlier, I'm sorry" she replied, smiling weakly at me before walking off towards the caf again

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay over here?" I asked Jake as we got him settled into his room at the B&B a little while later

"I'd be much happier if you agreed to join me" he admitted, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why would I join you when I have a perfectly decent house across the Square?" I questioned

"To spend some quality time with me?" he inquired

"We have all the time in the world for that" I informed him "but for now, I'll see you later"

"Where're you going?" he asked as I made my way to the door

"I have family and friends to see" I replied, smiling as I turned back to him

"Does this family include Joey?" he questioned

"Probably so, yeah" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"You can come to me if you need to, you know that, right?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, kissing him gently before leaving the room…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'll get it" I shouted to Alice as she was in the kitchen preparing dinner for us both

I made my way out of the living room and into the hallway, opening the front door to Lauren…

"Lauren" I breathed, my eyes running up and down her frame appreciatively. Time away had done her good…

"Hi" she greeted me "are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in?"

"Sorry, come in. Alice is in the kitchen" I informed her as she stepped inside

"It was you I came to see, actually" she admitted "there's something I need to tell you"

"If it's about the guy you're with, I already know. Lucy told me" I replied "I'm happy for you"

"Are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in shock

"Yeah, as much as I was hoping you'd come back and things could be like they were before they're not going to be. It's time we both had a fresh start" I stated

"Do you really mean that?" she inquired

"You're happy, Lauren. I don't wanna ruin that" I admitted "I'll be your friend but you need to move forward with your life. I'm your past. This new guy, he's your future"

"Lauren, I thought I heard your voice" Alice proclaimed as she walked into the hallway "why didn't you call me straight through, Joey?"

"Sorry" I sighed "I'm gonna head for a run I think"

"But dinner's almost ready" Alice informed me "why don't you stay, Lauren?"

"I wouldn't wanna intrude" she replied "I should probably get going. I'll see you around"

"Alice is right" I proclaimed "why don't you stay and have dinner? Call it a catch up?"

"I'm not sure, Joey" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Lauren, it's one dinner. What harm can it do?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Fine" she proclaimed, chuckling lightly "is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, just come and join me and we can chat" she replied "are you gonna go for a run, Joey?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I won't be too long"

LAUREN'S POV:

Twenty minutes later Joey returned from his run and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He was hot and sweaty but still looked amazing, clad in a black t-shirt, hoodie and jogging bottoms, his hair all messy and wet from the rain…

"Quick shower and then I'll be down. I'm starved" he proclaimed

Alice nodded and continued to set the table around me… "Are you sure I can't do anything?"

"You're our guest" she informed me "so just relax. Can I get you another orange juice?"

"Please" I replied, smiling warmly as I handed her my glass "Al, can I ask you something?"

"Course you can" she stated, stopping what she was doing and turning to face me

"How's Joey been?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "he seems on edge around me"

"That's something you need to ask him about" she replied "I can't tell you. Where're you going?"

"To talk to him" I informed her as I made my way out of the room

"But he's having a shower?" she questioned

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Al. I need to know what's going on" I admitted

JOEY'S POV:

"Same old fifteen minute showers" Lauren chuckled, startling me as I walked into my bedroom "nothing changes, does it?"

"What're you doing up here?" I asked, setting the towel I was using to dry my hair down

"Alice told me to ask you why you're so on edge" she admitted "so come on, spill"

"It's nothing, Lauren, seriously" I informed her

"Joey, don't try and fob me off" she proclaimed "I know you better than you know yourself and I know when something's going on, what is it?"

"I did some things I'm not proud of whilst you were gone" I admitted "really not proud of"

"What do you mean? Can you stop talking in riddles please?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry" I sighed "I slept with a few girls. Meaningless things, one-night stands. I was trying to get over you"

"So you went back to being a user?" she questioned

I nodded, signalling yes… "I'm really ashamed of myself"

"So you should be. What possessed you, Joey?" she inquired

"Apart from the fact that I missed you like crazy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You missed me?" she questioned, her voice no more than a whisper

"Of course I did, Lauren, but I didn't know whether I was going to see you again. To think that you were gone for my life for good killed me. I hated not knowing whether you were coming back" I admitted, stepping closer to her, the atmosphere in the room heightening by the second

"Don't. I'm with Jake" she begged

"Do you hate me?" I questioned "if you do I understand. But just know that I hate myself enough for the both of us"

"I don't hate you, Joey" she admitted "I never could. No matter how hard I tried. We should go back downstairs, Alice will be wondering what we're up to"

"Give me five and I'll get dressed" I informed her, watching as she walked to the door "Lauren, are we okay?"

She nodded and smiled warmly at me, a smile I'd missed seeing light up her beautiful face… "Don't be long"

LAUREN'S POV:

I leant against the stairs, inhaling and exhaling after that moment with Joey. Yep, my worst fears were confirmed. I definitely wasn't over him…


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I hadn't seen Jake since early yesterday evening when I'd left him to get settled in at the B&B, and after my moment with Joey, I really didn't want to. Dad, Abi and I had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. Making my way through from the kitchen, I opened it, Whitney bounding into me as the door opened…

"Alice told me you were back" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Hi, Whit" I chuckled, hugging her back "sorry, I would've come to see you last night but by the time I left Joey and Alice's it was pretty late"

"You were at Joey and Alice's?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, we had dinner together" I informed her

"So that's why you didn't answer your phone then, is it?" Jake's voice asked, startling me

"What're you doing here?" I inquired

"Not a crime that I wanna see my girlfriend, is it?" he questioned "who's this?"

"Jake, Whitney, Whitney, Jake. Jake's my boyfriend" I informed her

"Yeah, I think she got that when I called you my girlfriend, babe" he chuckled "nice to meet you, Whitney"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" she mirrored, shooting a glance at me

"I'm off job hunting, babe, but how about we do dinner in the pub later?" he suggested

"I don't know what Whitney and I have got planned" I admitted, glancing at her

"I was thinking of inviting the old gang for drinks in the caf?" she asked

"Yeah, that sounds good" I replied "can I see you later tonight, Jake?"

He nodded and blew me a kiss, smiling at me as he made his way back down the steps and across the market…

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Whitney questioned when he'd disappeared

JOEY'S POV:

Later on that afternoon Alice and I made our way into the caf, Alice making her way to the table which Lauren, Poppy, Whitney and Fatboy had acquired as I ordered us two teas, making my way to the table a couple of minutes later…

"So, Lauren, tell us about Jake then?" Poppy asked Lauren "Fats wants to suss out if he's good enough"

"He's perfect" she admitted, glancing at me "just what I need after rehab"

"And what about the sex?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Poppy" Whitney hissed, motioning to me, my jealousy almost at peaking point

"Sorry, Joey" she replied, smiling apologetically at him

"It's fine. Look I've just remembered I promised Sharon I'd do something at the club, see you all later" I informed them, hurrying from the caf

LAUREN'S POV:

After a lovely afternoon with the old gang, I made my way back to number 5 and no sooner had I got inside and was organising myself a coffee was the doorbell ringing…

"Was earlier your way of trying to hurt me?" Joey questioned as I opened the door to him

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Talking about Jake, knowing full well it'd make me jealous?" he inquired

"I didn't know you'd react like that, Joey, I'm sorry" I replied "I really am"

"Does he make you happier than I made you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but he makes me happy" I admitted "and like you said, I can't keep leaving in the past. We both need to move forward"

"I still love you, Lauren" he sighed "I wish I didn't because it'd all be so much easier but I do"

"And I still love you too" I mirrored "but I need a fresh start, but I wanted to come home because this is where my family and friends are. This is where things are easiest, really"

"Having so much temptation makes it easy?" he asked

"It's a struggle, yeah, but I have Jake" I replied "he's a recovering alcoholic too. We support each other when the temptation gets strong"

"Good luck, Lauren" he sighed, taking his hand in mine, running his thumb over my knuckle

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as our gazes stayed locked as his hand held mine. Finally, after some time, we broke apart and he walked away, making his way back to number 23. This definitely wasn't going to be easy…


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this how it's gonna be then?" Jake asked as I got myself re-dressed the next morning

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I pulled my shoes on

"You upping and leaving me as soon as we wake up?" he inquired "you could stay for breakfast"

"I'm not a paying customer. It's not fair Kim or Denise having to make breakfast for me when I don't pay them to, is it?" I asked

"But I'm paying them so they could do" he stated "just one morning, that's all I want"

"I can't, Jake" I replied, grabbing my leather jacket from the chair "I have to go and see my course tutor"

"What about?" he questioned

"Going back to college obviously" I chuckled, kissing him softly "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sighing, he nodded his head and I smiled at him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me…

Later on that morning I made my way to the tube station, nerves filling my body…

"Someone's in a world of their own" Joey chuckled, snapping me from my trance

"Sorry" I sighed, looking up at him, a smile adorning his already beautiful face

"What's wrong?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in worry at me

"I've got an interview with my course tutor" I informed him

"You're going back?" he asked, a smile on his face

"Hopefully, yeah, if I haven't stuffed things up too much" I replied, smiling back at him

"I'm proud of you, Lauren" he admitted "do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure you've got much better things to do with your day than accompany me to college" I sighed

"Nope, free as a bird. Come on" he replied, entwining my hand with his

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived at her college half an hour later. We made our way through the front gates and into the entrance, out of the cold…

"I'm nervous, Joey" she admitted "what if I can't do this?"

"Hey, look at me" I stated, turning her to face me "you can. I have every faith in you"

"What if I stuff it up?" she questioned "this is the only thing I have left"

"You're not going to stuff it up, I promise. Your art is amazing, Lauren, you just need some self belief. Now go and knock em dead, yeah? And I'll be waiting right here for you" I informed her"

"You will?" she asked

I nodded… "Get your bum up those stairs before I drag you"

Smiling widely at me, she kissed my cheek and made her way up the stairs, disappearing out of view…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat outside my course tutor's office, looking through pictures of Joey and I on my phone. I hadn't had the heart to delete them, each one held so many memories for me…

"Lauren" my course tutor's voice snapped me out of my trance "do you want to come in?"

I looked up at her, nodding and smiling… "Thank you for agreeing to see me"

"You're more than welcome, Lauren. Take a seat" she replied "now how can I help you?"

"I want to come back to college" I informed her, setting my bag down at my side

"Are you sure that's wise, Lauren? Given everything you've been through?" she questioned

"I need normality and stability so my counsellor said" I replied "and college is about as normal and stable as I can get, right?"

"Quite possibly" she stated, smiling at me warmly "and what happens if you have another setback?"

"I don't know. I can only cross that bridge if I come to it but at the moment I'm strong, confident and wanting to work" I informed her "I really want to come back. Being in rehab made me realise how big a part of my life art is, and I want to get back to that. I actually did some of the course whilst I was in there"

"You did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

I nodded, pulling a folder out of my bag… "I did the photography section"

"Can I take a look?" she inquired

I nodded and handed her the folder, pursing my lips together nervously as she began to look through…

"These are really good, Lauren, not that I expect anything less from you" she admitted

"They are?" I questioned, disbelief lacing my voice

"Lauren, sweetheart" she sighed, nervousness encroaching my body "you need to start having some self belief. Your art and you are brilliant and these photos just prove that. They capture your emotions and your feelings perfectly, just like the brief for the assignment asked. If I could, I'd give you an A* right now"

"You would?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I would, Lauren, and I'd be happy to have you back on the course" she admitted

"You would?" I questioned

"Yes I would. But there's two conditions" she replied

I raised an eyebrow at her, motioning for her to continue…

"Number one, you start to have some belief that your work is brilliant, because it is, and number two, if you feel as though things are getting on top of you and you can't cope, you come to me and we talk, okay?" she asked

I nodded in agreement… "So when do I start?"

JOEY'S POV:

I heard the thud of Lauren's wedges across the hallway before I saw her and soon she appeared, a wide smile on her face…

"I take it went well then?" I questioned as she reached me

"I'm back in" she informed me "and she said she'd give me an A* for the assignment I did in rehab"

"That's fantastic" I proclaimed as I lifted her off her feet, hugging her tightly "I knew you could do it"

"Thank you, Joey" she stated as I set her on the ground again

"For what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Being here today, believing in me, being a friend, being everything" she replied

I smiled widely at her and entwined her hand with mine again… "How about we go for lunch?"

"Only if you're paying?" she questioned

"Don't I always?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back in Albert Square a couple of hours later and as soon as I shut the front door to number 5 behind me, I started to cry…

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Dad asked, hurrying out of the living room after hearing my sobs

"I'm still in love with Joey, Dad" I admitted "I wish I wasn't but I am"

"Oh, babe" he sighed, pulling me into him as I continued to let the sobs wrack my body


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your help 74crazychick, much appreciated as always…**

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you wanna talk about it, babe?" Dad asked as I managed to calm myself down

"I don't think that's a good idea" I admitted, sniffing back a few stray tears "you'll just end up saying something you regret and I'll shout at you. It's fine, I'll be okay"

"Lauren, babe" he sighed "you're my daughter. If you wanna talk, I'll listen, I promise"

"And you'll try your hardest not to be judgemental?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Scout's Honour" he assured me, a laugh escaping my lips

Ten minutes later he and I were sat in the living room, a cup of tea in front of each of us…

"Start from where you want, babe" he suggested, squeezing my hand reassuringly

"Where do I start?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "I thought coming back here would be easy but life's never easy, is it?"

"Nope, especially when your last name's Branning" Dad replied, taking a sip of his tea

"Why do I feel this way about him, Dad?" I questioned "he's my cousin. I shouldn't"

"It's life, babe, there's nothing that can be done" he stated "I just worry about you and your recovery, that's all"

"I haven't even decided what I'm gonna do yet, Dad" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I know, but even now I still do. Before when life got tough you turned to drink" he replied

"And now I know it could kill me. I'll be honest, yes, I'm tempted, but I need to get my life back on track and prove to myself and everyone else I can cope without alcohol" I informed him "I was so scared earlier, Dad"

"Why, babe?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in concern

"I went to college to see my tutor. I start back after half term" I admitted "and I did that with Joey by my side. I know you might not believe it, Dad, but he's changed, we're both different people to how we were when I left the Square. He came with me today, he could sense my nervousness. We ended up having a really lovely day and it was just like old times, too much

like old times"

"I'm just worried he'll hurt you again if things get tough, Lauren" Dad sighed, running his hands over his face "and if that happens, I risk losing you"

"I can't say he won't hurt me because I don't know what the future holds but I know it won't be intentional if he does" I replied "he cares about me, Dad, I could see it just looking at him today"

"And how do you feel about him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"The same way I did when I first met him" I admitted "we've gone back to square one. He makes my heart race when he looks at me, he gives me butterflies, he makes my legs go to jelly. He makes me feel exactly how Mum made you feel"

"And what about Jake?" he asked

"Jake's a bit of fun" I sighed "we were never meant to be anything serious"

"Does he know that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I thought he did but now I'm not so sure" I admitted "he seems intent on keeping me away from Joey"

"Maybe because he knows how you feel about him?" he suggested

"Maybe, but I've not done anything to give him that impression" I replied

"Have you not?" he questioned "babe, on your first night back you opted to spend it with Joey and Alice having dinner than with him"

"He understood" I sighed

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean he didn't want you with him instead of Joey" he stated

"What do I do, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "I really need your help"

"Only you can make the choice on what you want" he informed me "but whatever you decide to do, whoever you choose, I'll support you no matter what because you're my daughter and all I care about is your happiness. Just don't string them along. I did that with your Mum and look where it's got me"

I sighed and drained the dregs of my tea, Dad standing up, going to move to the kitchen to rinse our cups…

"Dad" I stated, watching as he stopped and turned towards me again

I didn't say anything else, neither of us did. I just hugged him, whispering thank you in his ear before pulling away… "I'm gonna get some sleep and see if things are clearer in the morning. Night"

**Thought we could all do with a Lauren/Max scene, and so did 74crazychick! How will Lauren's night of sleep go and when she wakes up in the morning, will things seem clearer or will they just be even more complicated than before?**


	6. Chapter 6

_LAUREN'S POV:_

_I woke up that morning in my second favourite place in the world, Joey's arms, the first being his bed, it was so comfy and spacious. I looked up at him from where my head had been laid on his chest, him still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling. Running my hand down his chest I laid it flat against his groin, smiling as I continued to watch him, his facial expression changing as I ran my hand up and down every few moments, his hips bucking appreciatively…_

"_Mm, morning" he greeted me, his biceps prominent as he stretched his arms above his head, a moan escaping my lips "what're you doing?"_

"_Thanking you for forgiving me yet again" I informed him, dipping my hand into his tracksuit bottoms_

"_Lauren" he groaned as my hand found his length quickly, pumping up and down slowly _

"_What? Don't you want me to thank you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked up at him_

_He sighed and his head fell back into his pillow. Smiling again, I moved myself and pulled his tracksuit bottoms as well as his boxers down his legs, my mouth moving to his length immediately as I crawled back up his body, his hands entwining in my hair, pulling whenever I licked the head lightly…_

_Flipping us over, he quickly ripped my panties from my body and pushed himself into me, my fingernails digging into his biceps as I clung onto him as he quickly pushed himself in and out of me, the need for us both to hit our highs edging ever closer. After a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of my body, our orgasms having hit in unison. As much as I didn't wanna give this, give Joey up, my urge, my need for a drink was stronger than ever…_

I awoke from my dream in a cold sweat. That had been the last time Joey and I had been together. That afternoon had been the afternoon he'd dumped me, and all because of Lucy Beale. She'd spiked my drink with vodka, and we hadn't talked about the fact of the matter since he shut me down over it when I was adamant she could've done it the next day when I tried to make things right between us. Sighing heavily, I pushed myself out of bed and pulled my dressing gown and slippers onto my body, making my way down the stairs…

"Morning, babe" Dad greeted me, a smile on his face as he poured me a coffee "things any clearer today?"

"Not really. I did dream about him though. That's gotta mean something, right?" I asked

"Depends what the dream was about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You really don't wanna know" I admitted, pouring some milk into my coffee "I'm gonna spend the day here today if that's okay? Get my head straight?"

"That's fine, babe. I'm gonna go for a shower because I need to be in Wolverhampton at 10am. I'll see you in a bit" he informed me, kissing my cheek before hurrying out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

"You've not seen Lauren, have you?" Jake asked me. I was wondering how he knew me seeing as though we'd never been formally introduced…

"Not since yesterday, no" I informed him, handing Marie the money for my coffee

"Well if you do tell her I'm looking for her, will ya? She's not answering my calls and she's not at home" he replied

"Maybe get the message she doesn't wanna talk to you then" I muttered under my breath as I left the caf

"Jake's looking for you" I informed Lauren as I walked into the kitchen of number 5 through the open back door

"Let yourself in why don't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "what do you want, Joey?"

"Morning to you too" I chuckled "still not a morning person, I see. Coffee?"

"Isn't that yours?" she asked

"Yeah but I can make myself another one" I replied, switching on the kettle "so how come you're avoiding Mr. Lover then?"

"Joey" she sighed, running her hands over her face "I'm just trying to get my head straight"

"What about?" I inquired, moving to sit down opposite her, taking her hands from her face

"Everything" she replied "being back here. Seeing you every day, how I feel about Jake"

"And how do you feel about Jake? About me for that matter?" I questioned

"You know how I feel about you" she informed me, her eyes meeting mine, her head bowing again

"Then why can't we be together?" I asked "if you still feel the same way about me that I do about you then why, Lo? Tell me why"

"I'm still in a relationship, Joey" she replied "that's why"

"So until then what happens? We try and resist each other? We tried that and look how well it turned out" I sighed "you either wanna be with me or you don't, Lauren, the choice is yours"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey stood up to leave and as he went to make his way past me, I took his hand in mine, just like I had on Christmas Day when he'd told me everything about Derek's blackmail. Sighing heavily, I stood up, letting my free hand stroke his cheek… "I wanna be with you"

A smile appeared on his face and he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, a moan escaping my lips as I felt my back being pressed against the worktop. Running my hands through his hair, my smile grew wider as I heard him groan. Pulling away for breath I rested my forehead against his, shivering even though Joey's hands on the bare skin of my waist where my top had ridden up were heating my entire body. God I'd forgot how good this boy made me feel…

"That was" I began, pursing my lips together nervously

"Long overdue" he interjected "I've wanted to do it ever since you came back"

I smiled and looked down at our linked hands, Joey's hands moving to rest either side of me on the worktop, caging me in… "You need to let me go"

"Why?" he questioned, brushing his lips against mine

"Because I won't be a cheat" I informed him "I need to go and end things with Jake"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'll be fine, I can handle him" I replied "stay here though and wait for me?"

Nodding his head, he kissed me once again, stepping away from me so I could leave the house. Walking across the Square I was a bag of nerves. I inhaled and exhaled a breath before stepping inside. I walked down the corridor to Jake's room and pulled open the door…

"Lauren" Jake proclaimed, pushing Lucy off of him

Lucy smirked devilishly at me and I sighed… "I just came to tell you we're over. Have a nice life with that"

"You what? Lauren, you can't end this" he informed me, hurrying after me as I walked out

"I've just caught you in bed with my ex-best friend and you say I can't end this? Too late" I replied, making my way out of the B&B

"Lauren" he proclaimed, his hand grabbing a hold of my wrist as I made my way into the gardens

"Let me go this instant or I'll scream and you know how good I am at that" I stated, his hand dropping from my wrist immediately "thank you. Now we're over, what we had was fun but the guy I really wanna be with is across the road in my kitchen waiting for me. Go back to Lucy and have some fun, it's what you need, what you deserve. We both knew this was never gonna work, as much as we wanted to believe it would. I'm sorry, Jake"

Smiling at him weakly, I made my way through the gardens and back across to number 5, ready to be the girlfriend Joey wanted and needed…

**Happy, guys?**


	7. Chapter 7

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked in through the back door of number 5, my face lighting up as I saw Joey stood in the exact same position he had been when I'd left... "What now then?"

"I think we both know what happens now, Lauren" he informed, stepping closer to me

"Yeah, and what's that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

His lips captured mine and I found myself moving Joey backwards and through the hallway, up the stairs and into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me. I was going to savour every single moment of this…

My hips bucked appreciatively as Joey's tongue pushed itself into my body, lapping at me relentlessly, I entwined my hands in his hair, keeping him where he was, trying not to push him forwards as I did so. I'd forgotten how good he could make me feel and before long, my orgasm shot through my body, Joey's tongue continuing to lap at me as I came down from my high…

The taste of me on his tongue was such a turn-on and as our lips fought for dominance again, with his help, I pushed his jeans down and off his body, his length straining against his boxers as his body rested on top of mine…

"I'd forgot how good this feels" I admitted as Joey stilled inside of me, savouring the moment

"I could never forget" he informed me, kissing me softly as he began to move. Every thrust of Joey's hips was sending me further into oblivion and as my second orgasm shot through me, I saw stars…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I lay silent afterwards but I didn't mind. It was nice just having her back in my arms, her hands locked over mine as they lay on her waist…

"We should probably get up" she admitted a few minutes later, pulling out of my embrace

"What's the rush?" I questioned, pulling her back to me

"Abi will be home soon" she informed me "and I don't want her seeing this"

"So how about we go back to mine for the afternoon? Continue this there?" I suggested

"No, I think you should just go" she admitted, pulling her clothes back onto her body

"Lauren, stop" I sighed, holding her hands from behind "what do you mean?"

"This was a mistake, Joey" she informed me "I'm sorry but it was. I shouldn't have let things get this far"

"You did it because you wanted it to, Lauren" I stated "and I wanted it too. Babe, don't do this"

"Joey, can you please just go?" she questioned "I need time to think"

"If you need time to think about me then this shouldn't have happened because it proved exactly how you feel, exactly how I feel" I replied "call me when you know what you want"

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Call me when you know what you want"_

I listened as Joey's footsteps made their way downstairs and out of the front door, letting it slam shut behind him which is when I began to sob…

"Lauren, what's the matter?" Abi asked I don't know how long later "have you drank?"

"No, but I've done something equally as stupid" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I'm sure that's not true" she replied, wrapping her arm around my shoulder "what happened?"

"I slept with Joey after finding Jake in bed with Lucy" I informed her "that stupid enough for you?"

"What? Jake slept with Lucy? When?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Abi, you're missing the bigger picture here" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"No I'm not, you and Joey are meant to be" she replied "where is he now?"

"He's gone home. I told him it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened" I informed her

"You did what? Why?" she questioned

"Because it was a mistake" I admitted

"What do you mean? Do you not love him anymore?" she asked "because you could've fooled me"

"No, I do, I do love him" I replied "it's just, what if things don't work out again? I want him in my life as a friend if it doesn't. I can't not have him in my life; I've tried that and look where it's got me"

"Why don't you go and tell him that then?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"He won't talk to me even if I tried" I sighed "I've screwed things up, Abs"

"Since when did Lauren Branning give up?" she asked

"Since she knows what's good for her" I replied, smiling at her weakly as she glared at me

"So giving up Joey and not having him in your life at all is the best thing to do?" she inquired

"No" I sighed "but he won't want to speak to me, Abs, I can guarantee that"

"What was it Mum always said? You never know until you try?" she asked

"You're not gonna give up until I go, are you?" I questioned

"Nope, because you two need to sort things out pronto" she informed me "so will you go?"

I sighed and nodded, finishing getting myself dressed before leaving the house, walking across to number 23…

JOEY'S POV:

"You made your mind up quickly" I sighed as I opened the front door to Lauren

"Can I come in please? I need to talk. And when I say talk, I mean talk, not argue" she replied

"Come in" I stated, smiling weakly at her as I moved out of the doorway and let her in, shutting it behind her "you can go through"

I followed her through to the living room and she sat down, me sitting down next to her… "So what have you decided then?"

"That we need to be friends" she informed me "and before you say anything, I'm not saying never say never but we need to work on our friendship first. If this doesn't work out I can't not have you in my life at all. I need you as a friend more than anything right now because we know I don't have many of them"

"So what do we do about our feelings then? Do we just pretend that they don't exist? I don't think I can, Lauren" I admitted

"Please, Joey, you're gonna have to, for now at least" she begged "I just need you to be the friend you were for me when we went to see my college course tutor. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try. That's all I can give you for now, Lauren, I'm sorry" I sighed

"That's enough for now" she replied, smiling at me weakly "I'm sorry too, Joey"

Sighing heavily, I opened my arms to her and she fell into them, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly as my hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly…

**What a way to pull the rug from under your feet, eh? You should know not to get comfortable, guys. What happens now then, I wonder?**


	8. Chapter 8

"I need a huge favour and I know you'll probably say no and you can if you want to, I really don't mind but I really need a huge favour" I garbled at Joey as he opened the door to number 23

"Okay, and breathe" he chuckled at me, leaning on the doorjamb "what's the matter?"

"I'm going out with some friends from college tonight and I'm really nervous. It's my first proper night out. Can you come?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, pursing my lips together

"You want me to come on a night out I'm not invited to?" he questioned

"You are invited, I'm inviting you" I replied "please, Joey. I need you there for moral support. You came with me to my college interview and it went amazingly. I need tonight to too"

"And it won't if I'm not there?" he asked

"No, probably not" I admitted "I'll end up making an idiot of myself or something. Please, Joey"

"Yeah, you probably will" he chuckled "you'll end up falling over in those 6 inch heels you insist on wearing even though you don't need to"

"Yeah I probably would" I agreed, smiling at him softly "so yes or no, Joey? I just need to know"

"Yes" he informed me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, launching myself at him, hugging him tightly

JOEY'S POV:

"You're going out with Lauren and some people you don't even know? Isn't that weird?" Alice asked as I finished getting myself organised

"No, because I love her and I'll do anything I can to make her feel comfortable" I informed her "if me going out with her on a night out is what she wants, it's what she'll get"

"You're a good man, Joey Branning" she replied, kissing my cheek "don't let anyone ever tell you different"

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my little sister

She smiled at me and bowed her head, walking out of the room. Ten minutes later I left the house and was making my way across the Square and up the steps to number 5, the door opening as I was about to knock…

"Oh hi, I saw you coming and Dad was giving me a lecture so I told him you were here" she admitted, a smile on her face "are you okay?"

"Yeah, you look" I stopped, not knowing what to say

"Am I too overdressed? I thought so. I'll go change" she proclaimed, rooting around in her bag for her keys

"No, Lauren, you look amazing" I informed her, my hand holding her wrist, smiling at her as I felt her heartbeat racing "do you not remember this dress?"

"No? Should I?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's the dress you wore on our first date" I replied "and you still look as amazing in it the day you did when I first saw you in it"

"You're just saying that" she chuckled

"No I'm not, Lauren" I assured her "anyway, shall we go?"

Nodding her head, she took my outstretched arm and we made our way down the steps and through the market, Lauren having told me earlier in the day that she and her friends were meeting at R&R, no wonder she'd been so nervous…

LAUREN'S POV:

"So how long have you two been together then?" Hannah, a friend off my course asked

"What?" I questioned

"Just under a year" Joey informed her, me shooting a glance in his direction "she couldn't resist me forever"

"No, I can see why" she chuckled in reply "are you okay, Lauren?"

"Yeah, I just need another drink. Anybody else want one?" I asked

The majority of the group nodding their heads, I pulled Joey up to the bar with me…

"Why did you not let me tell them we weren't together?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"And have them asking questions about our personal lives?" he questioned "no thank you"

"It's better than lying to them" I sighed "this is hard enough as it is"

"Do you want to go? We could say we've been called away or something?" he suggested

"No, I should stay and stick this out" I replied "but I really don't want to"

"Then let's make up an excuse and get out of here" he stated "I'll take you for dinner, my treat?"

"Do we think we could just go back to yours and have Chinese food? Like the old days?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You can have anything you want, Lauren" he informed me "let's get these and tell them"

Nodding my head in agreement, Joey placed our order with the barman and a few minutes later, we headed over to the table again, making our excuses to leave. Saying goodbye, we headed out of the club, Joey's arm wrapping around my shoulder as we made our way back down the market…

"I have enjoyed tonight" I admitted as we arrived back at number 23

"You have?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we made our way into the kitchen to look at the takeaway menu

"I have" I confirmed "it was nice spending time with you"

"It was nice spending time with you too" he mirrored, our eyes locking, his gaze intense

"Shall we eat?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him, breaking the moment as it became too much

Nodding his head in agreement, we began to peruse the Chinese menu…

LAUREN'S DRESS:

women/dresses/party-evening-dresses/Black-V-neck-w rap-dress-642098


	9. Chapter 9

"She's what? That doesn't sound like Alice" I scoffed, disbelieving Joey's statement

"Come and see for yourself if you don't believe me. He's done something to her, Lo" he sighed "I just want my little sister back"

"Well why're we sitting here then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

I stood up and grabbed my handbag, making my way out of the caf, Joey following behind me. We arrived back at number 23 within a matter of minutes, him unlocking the door, letting me in first. I walked in and through to the living room, finding Alice curled up in a chair, staring into space…

"Hey, Al, it's me, Lauren" I informed her, sitting down on the sofa

"I'm not stupid. What do you want?" she asked, glancing at me before turning away again

I looked up to find Joey stood in the doorway… "Why don't you go and make us a cup of tea, eh?"

Joey nodded and smiled at me thankfully before leaving the room…

"He's worried about you, Al" I admitted

"Who? Joey? No he's not. He's more interested in you being back" she scoffed

"Alice" I sighed "I've been in your shoes. Michael was bad for you, babe"

"If he was so bad for me then why I am devastated that he's left?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I was about to reply but Joey cleared his throat, signalling he was back in the room. I stood up and took the mugs of tea from him, setting them down on the side before motioning for him to leave the room, me following… "Why don't you go and occupy yourself for a bit? I've got it covered in here"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"I'm sure" I replied, smiling at him warmly "go and do something productive"

"Such as?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, go to the gym or something" I suggested "just don't come back here for a while"

Nodding his head, he kissed my cheek and disappeared upstairs as I made my way into the living room…

"Where were we?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa, handing her the mug of tea

"You were about to tell me why you were so devastated that Michael's left" I informed her

"I don't know why I am, Lauren" she admitted "he just used me and abused me, but he's got in my head and he's there constantly and I can't get rid of him"

"That's like me with the alcohol, or me with Joey" I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "it's like you can't breathe. It's there in your brain 24/7, isn't it?"

She nodded and sighed… "How do I stop it, Lauren? I hate feeling like this"

"How about we open these curtains and let some daylight in?" I suggested "it's a beautiful day outside. You should see it. And then we can make a start on cleaning this place up. De-Michael it if you like?"

"I don't have to do it on my own, do I?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, course you don't" I informed her "so where do you wanna start?"

JOEY'S POV:

I returned to the house later that afternoon, the stress and worry of my little sister being upset gone because of the intense gym session I'd just had, and because I knew Lauren would've got through to her, somehow, someway…

"Hello, anyone home?" I shouted into the house as I shut the door behind me

"In here" Alice's voice replied from the kitchen

"Something smells good. Lauren, you're still here" I stated, shocked

"Is it against the law?" she questioned, a smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow at me

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to be, that's all. Can we talk?" I asked

Nodding her head, she followed me out of the room and shut the kitchen door behind her…

"How is she?" I questioned, motioning to the kitchen where Alice was

"Not 100% but she's getting there" she replied "better now she's got rid of Michael's things"

"How did you convince her to do that? I've been suggesting it for days" I proclaimed, shocked

"I have the magic touch" she informed me "you know that as well as I do"

I smirked at her, moving my hand towards her face…

"What're you doing?" she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat

"You've got an eyelash" I informed her "make a wish"

I watched as she shut her eyes and then blew the eyelash from my finger, opening her eyes, a smile appearing on her face…

"Gonna tell me what you wished for?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, because then it won't come true" she replied "you smell, by the way"

"Thanks" I chuckled "is that a hint I need a shower?"

She nodded and smiled, making her way back into the kitchen to Alice…

**Yet another moment shared, and a cute one if I do say so myself. What next?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this what you asked me to come round for? So I could hold your wash basket?" Joey asked as we stood in the back garden of number 5 as I pegged my washing out

"Partly, and I wanted to see how Alice is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "how is she?"

"So much better" he informed me "how did you convince her to throw Michael's stuff out? I've been saying it since the jerk left"

"You don't have the knack, Joseph, I do. Make yourself useful and hand me things to peg out please" I replied, holding my hand out to him

"Or she just doesn't listen to me" he sighed, handing me a t-shirt to peg out

"Maybe, your voice can get quite boring sometimes" I chuckled as he handed me another item of clothing

"You've never complained about my voice before, babe" he replied "anyway, I have something to ask you"

"Shoot" I stated as he handed me another item of clothing

"What did you mean when you were talking to Alice yesterday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I said a lot of things to Alice yesterday, Joe. You're gonna have to be more specific" I informed him

"Okay. The "like me with Joey" line. What did you mean?" he inquired as he handed me another piece of clothing. My bra…

"I don't remember saying that" I admitted, taking the bra from him quickly, trying to avoid any awkwardness

"Yes you do, Lauren, I can see it in your eyes. I heard the whole thing. I'm on your mind 24/7, am I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know you are" I informed him, sighing heavily, taking the now empty basket from him, making my way back into the kitchen "just like I'm on yours. It's gonna happen, especially when we're still in love"

"Who says I'm still in love with you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Your face, your eyes every time you look at me" I replied "we can't escape how we feel, Joey. We may as well do something about it"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know exactly what I mean. What you wanna do every time we're alone together. The friends thing is all well and good but I want more, Joey, so do you. I want you" I admitted

"You wanted things to be this way, Lauren" he sighed

"And now I want things to be the way they were" I replied

"And you think it can just happen with the click of your fingers, do you?" he questioned

"Why not?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I'm not someone you can pick and choose to be with whenever you want, Lauren. I want to be with you for good, no break-ups, no regrets after sleeping together, through the good times and the bad I wanna be with you but you chose for us to be this way. You can't just keep messing with my head like this, it's not fair" he proclaimed

"Joey, where're you going?" I inquired, following him as he walked out of the room

"I need to get out of here" he admitted "I love you, Lauren, I do, but I can't let you do this. I can't take you to bed like I want to and then have you regret it again. I just can't"

"Joey, please" I begged "please just stay. Please just stay and kiss me"

"Can you promise me that if I do you're not gonna want to go back to this?" he asked

"I want to be able to say yes" I admitted "but I can't, but please don't go, Joey, please"

"I need to. I'll see you later" he informed me, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, the tears beginning to fall as he left the house…

**Am I mean? Why can't things ever be simple for them, eh? **


	11. Chapter 11

**It's time to really get this story started, shall we?**

LAUREN'S POV:

It was Halloween, and even though I didn't really feel like doing anything other than handing sweets out to the kids that came trick or treating, Uncle Jack and Dad had convinced me that going to the annual R&R fancy dress party would do me the world of good so here I was, standing in front of my full length mirror dressed in a short mini-dress to be a devil that didn't even reach my knees. I was going to be freezing…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren walked into the club behind Abi, Max and Jay, her toned, tanned legs on display, looking stunning as always. Was she trying to kill me because the way she looked right now was making it hard for me to not march over to her and kiss her…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Great, just what I need" I sighed as I saw Jake and Lucy walk into the bar

"Just ignore them, Lauren. We're here to have fun, remember?" Abi questioned

I nodded and smiled at my sister reassuringly, going back to my conversation with Alice. A little while later I made my way back to the bar, setting my empty glass down on the side, smiling at Joey as I went to walk away again, needing to use the toilet…

"Thought you'd be at the bar with Mr. Lover all night" Jake slurred

"Are you drunk?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "why undo all your hard work, Jake?"

"No point in doing something that makes you unhappy" he replied "so what happened between you and Joey then? That's why you dumped me, isn't it? So you could be with him?"

"That and the fact I caught you in bed with my ex-best friend. Where is she, by the way?" I asked

"Sulking at the bar. We had a row. She's a paranoid little thing, isn't she?" he inquired

"She's been through a lot" I informed him, pursing my lips together "sober up, yeah?"

"And what're you gonna do if I don't?" he questioned, pulling me back towards him, my back being pushed against the wall within a matter of seconds

"What you do is none of my business or concern anymore" I admitted

"Then why say I need to sober up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "Jake, can you let me go please? You're hurting me"

His hands loosened their grip on my wrists and his lips pressed to mine, the alcohol on his breath making me want to throw up. Bringing my knee up, I connected it with his groin, pushing him away from me and hurrying into the toilets…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren hurried into the toilets, worry washing over me…

"Mate, watch the bar, yeah?" I asked the other barman on shift

He nodded his head and I made my way to the toilets, finding Lauren stood against the sink, facing away from me…

"Are you okay?" I questioned, breaking the awkward silence between us

She nodded and turned around, smiling at me… "Yeah, I'm good"

My eyes drifted over her body, taking in her appearance. God, she looked amazing. And that's when I noticed them, the marks on her arms…

"What happened?" I inquired, my worry being replaced by anger

"Nothing" she replied, turning away from me again "you should get back to work, Joey"

"Did he do this to you? Jake?" I questioned

"Don't be silly" she laughed nervously

"Look at me and tell me he didn't" I begged, turning her around to face me, our bodies so close together I could feel the heat radiating off hers "just tell me, Lauren. Did he?"

She bowed her head and nodded, signalling yes. Sighing, I clenched my fists and stormed out of the room, ignoring her calls of my name…

"How could you do that to her, eh?" I proclaimed, marching over to Jake who was stood with Lucy

"Joey, what the hell?" Lucy asked, trying to pull me off of Jake

"He forced himself on Lauren" I informed her "go on, deny it"

"Joey, stop, please" Lauren's voice begged. I wanted to but I couldn't. I was too angry

"She wanted it as much as I did" he informed me "no wonder you've not got back together yet. She's still hot for me"

I swung a fist to his face, sending him flying to the floor. Shaking the pain from my hand, I turned back to Lauren as security escorted Jake out of the club followed by Lucy…

LAUREN'S POV:

I shook my head at Joey as he made his way over to me and walked into the office, shutting the door behind me, sighing heavily as he joined me minutes later…

"I thought you'd get I wanted to be left alone?" I questioned, looking up at him

"I couldn't just let him get away with what he did, Lauren" he informed me

"Do you have to solve everything with your fists though?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Guys like him, yes" he replied "they don't take well to sitting down and talking"

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked "why couldn't you just leave it, Joey?"

"You know why" he informed me, sitting down next to me "do you remember the last time we were in here together?"

My mind cast back to the day in question, a smile on my face as I remembered the memory…

"I take it from your face you do? We both want that back, Lauren. That's why I had to do what I did" he explained

"I need to go" I announced, making to leave the room

"What does this mean for us, Lo?" he asked, taking a hold of my hand as I stood up

"I don't know" I admitted "I just need time. But thank you for what you did, I'm flattered"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Lauren" he informed me, his thumb brushing across my knuckle, sending shivers through my body before letting me go


	12. Chapter 12

"_What did you just say?"_

_He smiled at me weakly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear… "I love ya"_

LAUREN'S POV:

Sighing, I went back to working on the college assignment I was doing, shaking my head at the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Joey. Continuing on my work, my phone started to ring...

"Hey, Alice" I greeted her as I picked up the phone "hang on a minute, what?"

"It's Joey" she informed me "do you not know it's his birthday today?"

"No but what're you saying? He's locked himself in his room?" I questioned

"Yep, and I've tried everything to get him out but he's just not listening. I heard some banging and crashing about too. I'm afraid he's hurt, Lauren. Can you come over?" she inquired

"I'll be right there" I informed her

JOEY'S POV:

I looked around my bedroom. It was a complete and utter mess…

"Joe, Joey can you hear me? It's Lauren. Let me in, Alice is worried and so am I" her voice spoke

I swallowed and stayed sat where I was…

"You know I'm not going anywhere until you let me in, even if it's just to know that you're okay. I'll sit here for a week if I have to" she informed me

Sighing heavily, I stood up and unlocked the door, letting her in, shock appearing on her face as she saw the room…

"What happened in here?" she asked, shutting and locking the door behind her again "Alice is terrified, Joey. How about you come downstairs and open your cards and presents?"

I shook my head, signalling no, furiously wiping my eyes as tears started to fall again…

"Hey, why're you crying?" she asked, pulling me into her, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly, hugging me to her

LAUREN'S POV:

Neither Joey nor I spoke for a while; the only sounds were his cries…

"I miss him, Lauren. I know I shouldn't but I do" he eventually spoke

"Who, Joey?" I questioned, running my hand through his hair

"Derek. My Dad" he informed me "I don't know why but I do"

"Is that why you did all this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I motioned around the room

"Yep, I was trying to forget about the fact that I missed him because I hated him. I still do. For putting you and me what he put us through, for putting the family what he put them through. Yet I still can't not miss him"

"It's okay, Joey, it's okay for you to miss him. He was your Dad" I replied

"But I hated him. We were on such bad terms" he sighed

"I don't know what you want me to say, Joey" I informed him

"I don't want you to say anything" he replied "just hold me, please"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and hugged him to my chest again, running my hand through his hair…

**So it was Lauren's turn to comfort Joey this time around. What next?**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Never met another Branning before, never fancied it to tell you the truth"_

"_Yes well, we're not all like him"_

"_Yeah, I can see that"_

LAUREN'S POV:

That was the flashback I had as Joey and I walked through the market to the DIY shop. We were going to redecorate his room, deciding after he'd trashed it on his birthday that it needed to be done, along with the majority of his things needing to be replaced too…

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Joey's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"Not really" I admitted "what were you saying?"

"I was asking your opinions on colours" he informed me, handing me a paint chart "I can't decide between wallpaper or paint"

"Something will jump out at you when we get there" I replied, linking my arm through his

"I hope so" he sighed, smiling at me as he let me drag him the last few minutes walk

JOEY'S POV:

"The paint's not going to be here until the weekend, Lauren. What can we do till then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as Lauren started to clear things from the surfaces in my room

"We can start clearing things you don't wanna keep out. You've got lots of junk" she replied

"Pardon me?" I inquired

"I said you've got lots of junk. I mean seriously, why keep these?" she asked, holding up a load of concert wristbands

"They're memories, Lo" I sighed, taking them from her as she was about to put them into the bin bag she'd got from the kitchen when we'd arrived back

LAUREN'S POV:

A few hours later Joey and I flopped down on his bed side-by-side. In the 3 and a half hours since we'd got back from the DIY shop, we'd completely gutted his room of everything he didn't want, need or use anymore, the room a shell of what it once was…

"I'm hungry" I announced, sitting up abruptly "Chinese food on you?"

"I'm skint, babe" he informed me "I've had to buy new furniture and paint, haven't I?"

"How about on me then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Or we could just go to your Dad and see what he's got in?" he questioned

"No, we'll stay here" I replied "Chinese food on me. Come on, Joseph. Chop, chop"

"Hey, you two" Alice greeted us as Joey and I flopped on the sofa after our Chinese "anything left for me?"

"Hi, there might be something left in the kitchen if guts here hasn't eaten it all" I informed her, motioning to Joey

"I'll have you know this is pure muscle thank you very much" he proclaimed, feigning shock

"You've not been to the gym in days, Joey. I'm surprised you're not having withdrawal symptoms" I chuckled

"Don't need to, do I, babe?" he questioned, lifting up his t-shirt, his toned chest on display

"I'll leave you to it" Alice informed us, shutting the door to behind her as she left the room

"So, do I or do I not need to go to the gym?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No matter what I say you'll go anyway" I replied "now pull your t-shirt down and stick on a film"

"So bossy" he chuckled, doing as I asked, climbing off the sofa to find us a film

JOEY'S POV:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Alice whispered as I awoke to her clearing away plates from mine and Lauren's dinner

"You didn't" I informed her "how long have we been asleep?"

"A couple of hours" she replied "Joe, what is going on between you two?"

"We're best friends. That's what she needs now. I can't push things" I admitted

"Even though you want to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"In a way I do and in a way I don't. I want her so badly it hurts but I don't want to push her away from me altogether, so I'm willing to wait until she's ready for us to be together again, no matter how long that takes" I explained

"Joey Branning, the mature, sensible, head on his shoulders man, never thought I'd see that" she admitted

"It's Lauren, Al. She makes me wanna be different, she makes me wanna be better" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke to my head resting on Joey's shoulder. As I was about to sit up and stretch I heard him and Alice talking…

"_It's Lauren, Al. She makes me wanna be different, she makes me wanna be better"_

"_Well make sure you look after her. She's the one for you, Joey"_

I heard Alice leave the room and the door shut behind her, Joey's arm wrapping around my shoulder so I decided to make the fact that I was awake known…

"Sorry for drooling on you" I whispered, Joey looking down at his shoulder

"No worries, this t-shirt needed to go for wash anyway. How did you sleep?" he asked

"Good, like I always do with you" I admitted "I should probably get going"

"You don't have to if you don't want to?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

"What're you saying, Joey?" I inquired

"I'm saying I want you to stay, but only if you want to" he replied

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea" I admitted, sighing heavily "even if I do want to"

"Nothing has to happen. I just miss having you in my arms" he informed me "but if you don't want to I'll walk you home now"

"I'm only across the Square, Joey. You can watch me from your front door" I chuckled

"Wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to not walk you home seeing as though it was my fault you were here in the first place, would it?" he asked

"No I suppose not, but you don't have to walk me home" I assured him

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?" he questioned

"No, you'll see me tomorrow morning" I informed him "I'll stay"

"Are you sure?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and held my hand out to him, smiling at him as he took it, leading us out of the room…


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning in my favourite place in the world, Joey's bed, his arms wrapped securely around me from behind. I could feel his length pressing into my lower back and smiled, knowing it was me in a pair of his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt that had done it to him. Turning over to face him, I looked at him, gazing my eyes up and down, taking in everything. His morning stubble was seriously one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Stroking my hand across his jaw and chin I worked my way downwards, running my hand down his t-shirt covered chest, slipping my hand underneath for a moment, smiling as I felt his muscles ripple underneath my touch. Continuing downwards, his hand flew out and stopped me as I went to wrap my hand around his length…

"Not gonna happen" he informed me

"You'd rather sort it out yourself than have me do it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Right now yep. You're still not sure what you want, Lauren. You should probably get dressed and go" he sighed, moving to lay on his back

"Is that what you want?" I asked

"No, but at this point in time yes. Last night wasn't a good idea, I'm sorry" he replied

"It felt like a good idea to me" I informed him as I climbed from the bed, re-dressing myself

Joey didn't reply, and I glanced at him as I left his clothes I'd changed out of at the end of his bed and left the room, making my way down the stairs quietly as to avoid waking Alice…

JOEY'S POV:

I lay in bed for long time after Lauren had gone; my length still uncomfortably hard. Moving my hand to it, I wrapped my hand around it, imagining it was Lauren, imagining it was her fingers, her hand running up and down, imagining her mouth, all helping my orgasm release within five minutes. Climbing out of bed, I made my way into the bathroom to shower and get organised for the day, thinking about everything that had happened between Lauren and I. It was like one step forward and two steps back…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Before you slam the door in my face" Joey proclaimed as I opened the door to him "please accept these. It's an apology for this morning. I didn't mean what I said about last night. It was a good idea; it was one of the best I've had I think. It was nice to have you in my arms again"

I smiled weakly and took the bouquet of flowers from him and set them down on the table in the hallway… "Come in, everyone's out"

Joey walked inside, shutting the door behind him as I picked up the flowers and made my way into the kitchen, him following, sitting down as I took a vase from the kitchen windowsill, putting them in and filling the vase up with water before organising us a drink…

"Thank you for the flowers, they're definitely not off the market" I chuckled

"No, I went to a florist and everything" he informed me, a smirk on his face

I pursed my lips together and moved forwards, kissing him softly…

"No, Lauren" he sighed, pushing me away

"I thought bringing me the flowers meant" I stopped, embarrassment creeping me over

"The flowers are an apology, babe" he explained "you know I love you and I want to get back together but you're not ready for it yet. I need to be 100% sure you're not going to use me again"

"I'm not, Joey, I promise" I assured him

"Lauren, no" he proclaimed, sighing heavily "can you honestly say if I'd have let you continue with what you were doing this morning you wouldn't have regretted it as soon as it was over?"

I stayed silent and fingered the rum of my mug of coffee…

"Exactly. I can't have you doing that again, Lauren. When you asked me to leave after we slept together the last time it broke my heart. I thought "yes, I've got back the girl I love. I'll be able to wake up to her every morning and know even if problems arise we'll get through them together" and then you asked me to go. I love you, Lauren, you know I do, and I know you love me too but I need to know you're in this for good" he replied

"Joey" I sighed, taking his hand in mine as he stood up to leave "I'm sorry"

Smiling at me, letting me know all was okay, I shut my eyes and leant into his touch as he tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead, lingering slightly for a minute before leaving the house. Opening my eyes, I let my eyes drift to the flowers he'd bought me and sighed, why couldn't my heart sort itself out?


	15. Chapter 15

"_Babe, can you bring the file for the car lot over before you go out with Poppy please? Thanks. Love you, Dad x"_

I sighed as I read the text on my phone, quickly sending a reply back that I would and went upstairs to get myself organised for my evening out with Poppy. It was just going to be me and her tonight. I'd been friends with her the longest, and I couldn't wait to just have a girly night, a couple of drinks (non-alcoholic for me of course), a dance and a catch up…

Checking my appearance in the full-length mirror of my room, I made my way downstairs and grabbed the file from the bookcase as Dad had asked and grabbed my handbag and keys, making my way out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

"Woah, steady on there" I chuckled as Lauren walked into me as she was leaving the car lot "told you that you had trouble standing on six inch heels, didn't I?"

"I've gotta go, I'm gonna be late" she informed me, moving out of my grasp

"What's the matter?" I asked, holding onto her hand as she went to walk away from me

"Nothing, I'm meeting Poppy and I'm running late as it is. Let me go, Joey" she sighed

"You can't even look at me, Lo. Something's wrong. What is it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Do you not remember what happened yesterday?" she questioned "because I certainly do and I'm mortified about it"

"Babe" I sighed, tilting her chin up so our faces met "there's no need to be embarrassed about it. You look beautiful, by the way"

She smiled at me weakly and I stroked her with the backs of my fingers… "Going anywhere nice?"

"Just to R&R for a drink and a catch up" she informed me "non-alcoholic for me before you ask"

I smiled… "I admire you for being so strong"

"Gotta be, haven't I?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, you could break down and cry but you don't" I replied

"Is there any point in me breaking down and crying if I do struggle? Who'd be there?" she asked

"Your Dad, Uncle Jack, Alice, your friends, me" I informed her

"You're the only person I want near me when I'm scared and upset" she admitted

I smiled weakly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear… "You know where I am"

She smiled warmly at me… "I better go or else Poppy's gonna be wondering where I am. See you around, Joey"

"Yeah, see you" I mirrored, watching her as she walked off through the gardens, her hips swaying as she took each step. God, she was gorgeous…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Orange juice and a vodka and cranberry juice please" I informed the barman

"Are you sure you don't mind being here?" Poppy questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'd tell you if I weren't" I replied, handing the barman the money as he arrived back with our drinks "cheers?"

"Cheers" she proclaimed, clinking our glasses together "to you and sobriety"

"To me and being a mess" I sighed, thanking the barman for my change

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Let's find a table and I'll tell you all about it" I informed her, walking away from the bar

"Sounds to me like you're still madly in love with him" Poppy admitted as I explained my whole situation about Joey to her

"I am. But I don't know whether I can risk getting my heart hurt again" I replied

"You don't know if you don't try, Lauren. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you" she stated

"You think? What have I done to deserve it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You've been strong and you've been through rehab to get to where you are now" she replied "if your heart is telling you to be with Joey then go and be with Joey"

"I'm not sure what my heart's telling me" I sighed "I know when I have a problem or I'm scared, worried or upset about something he's the first person I go to"

As the evening progressed Poppy and I were on the dancefloor and I noticed from the corner of my eye that some guys were watching us. Motioning subtly to her, they started to make their way towards us…

"Not interested thank you very much" I informed them as they reached us

"Come on now, love, that's no way to be is it?" one questioned, wrapping his arm around me

"I said I'm not interested" I proclaimed, pushing his hand off of me

"Feisty, I like it" he chuckled, pulling me towards him

Smiling at him, playing him at his own game I continued to dance with him, taking advantage of his distraction to knee him in the groin…

"You're gonna pay for that you little" he hissed

"Is she?" Joey's voice inquired "what're you gonna do?"

"Who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, Joey's arm wrapping around my waist

"I'm her boyfriend" he informed him "and I work here and I think you all better leave before I phone the police"

Joey, Poppy and I watched them leave. When they were out of sight Poppy smiled at me and motioned she was gonna go. Nodding my head, I reciprocated her smile and she left…

"What're you doing here?" I inquired, turning to face Joey

"Got called in, Matt's gone home sick. Just as well too. You okay?" he questioned, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"I am now you're here" I admitted "thank you for being my knight in shining armour again"

"You're welcome" he replied "do you want me to walk you home or do you wanna stay?"

"I'll stay" I informed him, smiling widely as he entwined his hand with mine and walked us back to the bar

JOEY'S POV:

After my shift had finished, I walked Lauren home, her arm entwined with mine as we walked through the market…

"You can go home now, y'know" Lauren chuckled as we arrived outside number 5

"I know, but I don't want to" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"You don't? Why not?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Because I wanna kiss you, and I'm trying to work out whether or not it's a good idea or not" I informed her

"What's your heart saying?" she asked

"Not used to the deep and meaningful Lauren Branning" I chuckled

"It was something Poppy said" she replied "so, what's it saying?"

"It's saying do it. What's your saying?" I inquired

"It's saying it wants you too" she informed me

I smiled and stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around her waist and lowering my face to hers, brushing our noses together before gently capturing her lips with my own…

"If that's confused the hell out of you, I'm sorry" I sighed as we pulled away a minute later

"No, it hasn't" she assured me "it's made me see things clearer. But I still need time, Joey"

"I understand" I replied "now get inside before we freeze to death"

She laughed lightly and grabbed her keys from her bag, saying goodnight to me once more before making her way up the steps to number 5, shooting me a smile as she shut the door behind her…


	16. Chapter 16

Knocking on the door to number 23 lightly, I ran through how I'd ask Joey what I had to ask him as I waited for someone to open up. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth nervously, I turned away and went to make my way home, hearing the door open as I stepped off the path…

"Lauren, sorry, I was getting dressed" Joey informed me as I turned back "what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just came to see if you wanted to hang out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"C'mon, you're forgetting how well I know you. There's something on your mind. I thought we'd got past this whole "you not talking to me because it's awkward" thing" he sighed

I sighed too and pulled my lip between my teeth again, Joey's hand cupping my chin, his thumb pulling my lip out, his gaze at me intense…

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in… "You can say no, believe me you can, I won't mind but I have to do a still life drawing for my art class. You're the only person I can think of who'd be willing. If it's too awkward say so and I'll find someone else"

"If it's okay with you then it's okay with me" he informed me "when do you need me?"

Later on that afternoon number 5 was empty. Having set up my easel and sketch pad I text Joey, telling him that he could come over. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang and I made my way to it, opening it, Joey smiling at me weakly before walking inside and through to the living room…

"I'll leave you to it. Give me a shout when you're ready" I informed him

"Lauren, you don't have to go anywhere. It's nothing you've not seen before" he replied

"I just need some time" I admitted, making my way into the kitchen, shutting the door to behind me

JOEY'S POV:

I sighed as Lauren disappeared into the kitchen. Pulling my jacket and t-shirt from my body, laying them on the sofa next to me, I made my way through to the kitchen, noticing the door was open ajar…

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood against the worktop, facing away from the door when I noticed it, a bottle of red wine Dad had used for cooking. Sighing heavily, I grabbed a glass from the cupboard above me and poured some of the liquid into it…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren grabbed a glass and the bottle, bringing the glass up to her lips…

"We don't have to do this if this is what's gonna happen" I informed her quietly

"Shit, ow" she proclaimed, the glass dropping from her grasp

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I sighed "Lauren, you're bleeding"

"Yeah, I noticed" she replied "why didn't you just wait for me to come through?"

"Because you'd have drunk and put yourself in danger" I informed her "let's get this seen to"

"Joey, don't" she begged as I pulled her towards the sink, running her hand under the water

"It needs to be sorted, Lauren. It could get infected" I replied

"No, I mean don't do this. I can sort myself. Just go and get sorted and sit on the chair. I'll be through in a sec" she sighed

"Promise me you won't drink?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, glancing over my shoulder at her once more as I shut the door to behind me again…

LAUREN'S POV:

A couple of minutes later, after clearing the glass and mess up and putting a dressing onto my hand, I made my way into the living room, Joey smiling at me weakly…

"Is this where you want me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I thought for a moment. I could think of another place I wanted him… "Perfect"

As I began to draw the atmosphere in the room went from uncomfortable to tension filled. I was trying my hardest not to look at him because every time I did, all I wanted to do was kiss him. My eyes were stuck on the sketch pad in front of me, drawing away. Half an hour later, I was finished…

"Has no one ever told you about the faces you pull when you're concentrating?" Joey asked

"I don't pull faces" I proclaimed, keeping my eyes fixed on the easel

"Yes you do. They're all wonky and odd. But cute" he informed me

I sighed and looked into his eyes, his gaze burning into mine…

"Thanks, Joey" I stated, smiling at him as I shut my sketch pad and collapsed my easel

"Can I not see the drawing?" he inquired, quickly pulling his boxers back onto his body

I placed my easel back in it's place next to the chest of drawers, almost collapsing there and then as I noticed Joey was right behind me… "Can you put some clothes on please?"

"Just let me see and then I will" he informed me, going to take my sketchpad from me

I placed my hand on his chest, the warmth of his bare skin erupting goosebumps all over my body…

"Joey, please" I begged "I'll show you the drawing if you just get dressed"

I looked up at him, his eyes burning into mine. Dropping the sketchpad to the floor, I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, a moan escaping mine as Joey began to reciprocate the kiss, pulling me flush against his semi-naked body. In a matter of minutes I was sat on the dining room table, my legs caged around Joey's waist, his lips working on the skin of my neck...

"I'm sorry. Stop" I sighed, pushing Joey away from me yet again

"Don't, Lauren, please. Look what you do to me with just one kiss" he proclaimed, entwining his hand with mine, moving it down to his boxers, his bulge evident, my eyes shutting as I composed myself, resisting the urge to continue something I'd regret

"Joey, please" I begged "I'm sorry, I thought I could but I can't"

Sighing heavily, he looked at me and smiled weakly, his eyes pained as I'd pushed him away yet again. Letting go of my hand, he pulled his jeans and t-shirt back onto his body…

"I don't think I can wait for you much longer, Lauren" he admitted "this is killing me"

"And don't you think it's killing me too?" I questioned, shocked at his statement

"I know it is. It's killing us both" he sighed, running his hands over his face "I don't mean to be horrid, Lauren, but I just wish your heart would realise what it wants"

"So do I, Joey" I admitted "but it's been through 10 years of pain and hurt. It can't just be fixed in a few weeks"

"I know, babe, I know" he replied, cupping my cheek with his hand "and I shouldn't have said what I said. I'll wait for you as long as it takes"

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine, pulling him towards me as I stepped down from the table…

"Thank you" I whispered before pressing my lips to his softly

**Poor Joey, and poor Lauren, eh? How much longer do you think it'll be before they get back together?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Penultimate chapter, guys. Can't believe we're here already. Prepare yourselves… FYI, all the italics are flashbacks in Lauren's mind…**

_Joey and I were sat on the bench in the park after almost just being caught kissing down The Vic alleyway by Uncle Derek. Why couldn't things just be simple for me I kept thinking? The life of Lauren Branning was never, ever, ever simple, no matter how much I needed and wanted it to be…_

"_Hey, what's the matter?" Joey asked quietly, breaking the silence between us_

"_Your Dad, my Dad" I sighed, throwing my hand up in the air in frustration_

"_Forget about them, alright? Lauren, this is about me and you, we just need to trust each other, that's all" he informed me "you do trust me, don't ya?"_

_I pursed my lips together and looked at him, nodding my head, signalling yes…_

"_Look, Lauren, as long as we love each other that's all that matters" he admitted_

"_What did you just say?" I asked, shocked at his statement_

_He stayed silent for a minute, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear… "I love ya"_

_I gasped happily and smiled at him, moving to rest my head on his shoulder, my eyes shutting as he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead…_

_Content…_

_**STOP IT!**_

"_You didn't have to walk me all the way home" I informed Joey as we walked into number 5, him shutting the door behind us as I leant against the wall. God I was drunk…_

_He scoffed… "If Uncle Max sees you in this state and knows I was out with ya he'd have my head on a platter, wouldn't he?"_

_I sighed… "Yes, and you wouldn't want to upset Uncle Max, would you?"_

_He smirked at me and shook his head, signalling no, earning a laugh from me…_

"_You like it here, don't you?" I questioned_

"_Lauren, most girls would kill to be you, you know that. Why're you just chucking it all away, eh? If you don't like your life, do something about it, change things" he asked_

_I rolled my eyes at him, sighing heavily… "It's that easy, is it?"_

"_If you don't want me to stay here, then, I'll, I'll go" he admitted_

"_You don't wanna do that" I replied, feeling immensely guilty all of a sudden_

"_I don't wanna be one of the things you're running away from" he informed me_

_I looked at him for another moment before standing up straight and walking towards him, pulling him to my body by the lapels of my jacket, pressing my lips to his, moaning softly as my back hit the wall…_

"_No, Lauren, stop it, stop it" he sighed, holding my shoulders as he pulled away from me_

_I stood shell-shocked for a moment. What had I just done?_

_Annoyed…_

_**STOP IT! **_

_I was laid on the living room sofa, Joey stood opposite me with a notepad in his hand. Dad had told us to, and I quote "think sexy" whilst working together on the ad of the car lot…_

"_Sexy, sexy" I started to laugh as I looked at Joey who had the cheeky grin on his face that had been plastered there pretty much since I'd met him "sex. I mean c'mon, what does that even mean? I'm not being funny but it's a car lot. What's sexy about it?"_

"_I've got Branning's Bangers" Joey informed me_

_I shook my head, signalling no…_

"_Max's Meaty Motors?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me_

_I burst out into fits of giggles. This was pointless…_

"_Eh, you should do that more often" he informed me_

"_What?" I asked, confused_

"_Smile" he replied_

_Our eyes stayed locked for a minute… "Shut up" I laughed as Mum walked into the room…_

_Confused..._

_**STOP IT!**_

"_What if he tells my Dad?" I questioned, wiping at my eyes furiously, the tears not stopping_

"_We'll just have to front it out, alright?" he replied_

"_No you don't understand, he's gonna kill you" I proclaimed worriedly_

"_I can take care of myself, Lauren, alright" he informed me_

"_Well what about me?" I asked "you think he's just gonna let you keep seeing me? No, it's all gonna kick off, Joey. You're gonna have to go, you're gonna have to go"_

"_No, Lauren, I'm not leaving you" he replied_

"_You could just go to your Mum's or something, can't ya?" I suggested "just leave"_

"_I can't" he admitted_

"_Well we don't really have much choice, do we, Joey? I mean this, us, it's gotta stop" I sighed_

"_Right, so that's what you want, is it?" he asked_

"_No, no, course it's not" I informed him, hating myself for breaking down yet again, reaching out for his hand, stopping myself in case someone saw "but we can't be together, not here"_

"_Right then, we'll have to leave" he proclaimed, entwining his hand with mine _

"_We can't" I replied, shocked _

"_Why not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me_

"_This is my home" I informed him_

"_Yeah well you're 18 now, Lauren, you can do whatever you want" he stated_

"_What about my family? My friends? My Mum and Dad are getting married in a couple of months" I proclaimed_

"_Well what would you rather do, eh, Lauren? Just stick around here until they screw things up again?" he inquired_

_I looked at him, his eyes deadly serious…_

"_Just give me half an hour, yeah?" he asked "I'll meet you out in the gardens"_

"_I'm scared, Joey, I'm really scared" I admitted, yet more tears falling from my eyes_

"_You've got nothing to be scared of, Lauren" he assured me, his hand reaching out, moving some hair from my face, his thumb caressing my cheek gently, calming me instantly "because I'm gonna look after you"_

_Terrified but happy…_

_**STOP IT!**_

_I sat on one of the seats outside The Vic, hoping I'd see Joey, wondering what I would say to him to at least try and make things right with him after my conversation with Dad. I hadn't meant what I'd said, or at least I didn't think I had..._

"_Where have you been?" I proclaimed, standing up and walking towards him as he walked down the path_

"_Why do you care, eh, Lauren? I mean I'm just some scumbag you couldn't bear the sight of earlier" he asked, motioning to the caf where said situation had taken place_

"_I thought you'd gone. I was such a cow to you in the caf earlier and then I couldn't find you and your phone was off. And Alice said you'd had enough I thought you'd gone" I admitted_

"_Yeah, well, you told me to go" he informed me_

_I stayed silent and he went to walk away from me. I sighed and grabbed his arm, turning him back towards me…_

"_Yes because I was freaking out" I proclaimed "me and you, it was never just gonna stop there, because it can't. It can't just stop there and then what? I was scared, terrified. But not as scared as when I thought I'd lost you. Y'know what you said earlier, about it being special? Did you mean it?"_

_He swallowed and nodded… "Did you?"_

_I nodded too, smiling lightly as his hand came up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, his forehead resting again mine. I snapped out of it when I realised where we were, pulling him down the alleyway with me before we got too caught up in the moment…_

_Happy…_

_**STOP IT!**_

I sat on the sofa in the living room, all the memories whirring through my mind. Snapping out of it, I grabbed my jacket and hurried out of the house. I knew where I had to go…


	18. Chapter 18

**FINAL CHAPTER. I can't believe it's come around this quickly. Massive, massive thank you to 74crazychick for all her help, not just with this story, but with all my stories. You're a Godsend…**

23rd November 2012; one of the best yet one of the worst days of my life. To begin with, I'd been happy, I had a guy who loved me, admittedly yes it was a secret but things were good and the excitement made it all the better in my eyes. Then things had rapidly taken a turn for the worst, Joey's Dad Derek had found out that we were together and after downing two shots of double vodka and an emotional heart-to-heart with Joey, we'd decided we needed to leave. The plan was set, that evening we were going to get as far away from Albert Square as we could to start a new life together but that never happened. I'd only taken my eyes off the road for a second as Joey changed the radio station we'd been listening to, much to my displeasure but that's all it had taken. We careered off the road and straight through a shop window…

JOEY'S POV:

"You've not seen Lauren, have you, Joey? She was meant to be meeting me" Abi questioned

"No, sorry, Abs" I replied, smiling at her sympathetically "is she okay? Lauren, I mean?"

"Yeah, she's a bit quiet today though. Her mind's elsewhere. Probably to do with the date?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"What is the date?" I questioned

"23rd November, Joey" she informed me, pursing her lips together nervously

"I think I know where she is" I admitted "can you tell Al I've had to go and that I'm sorry?"

Abi nodded and I grabbed my jacket, hurrying out of The Vic and into the cold night air. Luckily the crash site wasn't too far from the Square, and that's where I was hoping Lauren was…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What're you doing here, eh?" Joey's voice asked, startling me as I sat on the pavement

"Thinking" I informed him "so much has changed in a year, Joey. We were meant to be happy"

He sighed and sat down next to me, a smile playing on his lips… "We were for the most part"

"Yeah, until I screwed things up with my drink problem" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"There were lots of factors that contributed to that, Lauren" he replied "you and I both know that"

"Yeah, but instead of opening up to you I pushed you away" I sighed "the one good thing in my life and I ruined it"

"Stop re-living it, Lauren, please" he begged, entwining his hand with mine "we're good now, aren't we?"

"Are we?" I asked, turning my head to face him "I've messed you about so much"

"I should've guessed why though" he admitted "it's because of this, isn't it? Your head's been a mess"

I sighed and nodded. Before I hadn't known what it was about but now, Joey saying that to me, it all made sense. It was because it was the lead up to this, where everything had gone wrong…

"I love you, Joey" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored, smiling warmly at me, his thumb brushing over my knuckle

"No, I mean it. I really, really love you" I replied, bringing my free hand up to cup his cheek, stroking it softly "you've got stubble"`

"Haven't had the chance to shave today" he admitted, smiling at me

"Don't. I like it" I informed him "it's hot. Can we give things another go, please, Joey?"

"Where did that come from?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I've wanted to ask you since you sat down. Can we? Please?" I questioned

"As long as you're sure this is what you want? I can't have you back out again, Lauren. I can't do it" he replied

"No backing out, I promise" I assured him, smiling warmly

I glanced down at our entwined hands and then back up to his face, our eyes locking together…

"Take me home and make love to me Joey" I whispered, relieved to see him smile back at me. Squeezing my fingers, he stands up, pulling me up with him and we make our way back to the Square…

Our walk back to his is comfortably silent, his hand gripping mine tightly so I don't run away. I guess he has the right to think I might. He's very wrong tonight though. There is no running away from this. He is what I want, all I'm ever going to want…

I smiled as I watched him fumble one handed for his keys in his jeans pocket, struggling to pull them out and get them into the lock, all the while holding my hand…

"Joe, you can let go of my hand, y'know. I'm not going anywhere. This is what I wished for" I admitted

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Remember, we were in the hallway and I had an eyelash and you told me to make a wish? This is what I wished for. This night. You. What's gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere" I replied

He glanced at me and smiled, dropping my hand, throwing the door open before stepping inside, pulling me into his body, letting the door slam shut behind us. In his arms, it had been the safest I'd felt for a long time. The last time we'd slept together was rushed and I regretted it afterwards. Not because it was bad… it was far from bad… in fact I'm not sure Joey is capable of bad sex. The man has talents. But we did rush it… the last couple of months had been foreplay for this moment… a slow build up for what is about to happen…

I gasped sharply as my back hit the wall, Joey taking advantage of it, slipping his tongue into my mouth, not that I was ever likely to stop him. It took me back to the time at Grandma Dot's. We'd been just as desperate then. God I wanted him in me, more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life…

ALICE'S POV:

I make my way out of the lounge, pulling on my coat as I go. I'd heard the front door open and shut, wondering why Joey hadn't made his presence known. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind for standing me up at lunchtime. I opened the door, frowning as I saw the hallway and landing lights weren't on… "Joe?" My eyes adjust to the dim light from the streetlights outside and widen as I see Joey and Lauren and what they're doing, in a position a sister should never see her brother in. "So you're back together then?" I asked, mentally kicking myself at the question I'd just asked. It was pretty obvious as I watched Lauren push Joey's jacket down his arms, the kiss turning more aggressive. "I'm going to go. Poppy's waiting for me at The Vic" I informed them, my voice louder this time. I still didn't get an answer. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I turn towards the kitchen and make my way to the back door, seeing as though the exit of the front door is blocked by the recently reunited couple and what they were otherwise engaged doing. Getting out of the house was now paramount before I saw or heard anything that I really didn't want to, something that'd be burned on my brain forever. As I move to shut the door, I cringe as I heard two in unison moans and I stumble backwards, the wind slamming the door shut. I wonder if I'd be able to stay at Poppy's tonight?

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I pulled apart as we heard something slam shut, our focus still one each other. Can this man be any more beautiful? Pretty fucking unlikely… but then maybe I'm biased. It only takes minutes for us to tear our clothes from each other and for Joey to lift me off my feet, my legs winding around his waist as he plunges into me, my back hitting the wall again. His pace is brutal but it's what I want, what I need. What we both need. For now I need to know what is happening is real and that we're really doing this. Each movement of his hips against mine overrides the memories that have been plaguing me all day; physically shoving them into the recesses of my brain where hopefully they'll stay buried for the rest of time…

His mouth ravages mine again, his tongue plundering my mouth and taking my breath away. The strength of each action he makes reminds me of how much I love him. I didn't even know what love was until I met Joey. All those days, weeks, months of heartache we've been through to get to this point; this perfect moment…

I want to but resist the urge to laugh as his hands cup my breasts, his hands heating the bare skin feeling amazing. I run my fingers through his soft hair, deepening the kiss we're sharing and moaning into his mouth. I know it won't be long before we both come and part of me wants this to last longer. I want this to never end because I'm a little scared what happens next…

"Joey..." I gasped as his mouth works it's down my neck, settling on the sensitive spot that pretty much has his name tattooed on it. I know he's marking me and the thought of wearing it on my neck, knowing who it is that made it pushes me closer to the edge…

"So fucking close, babe" he panted against my skin, his hands sliding down my body to my hips and gripping them tightly

Six more thrusts of his hips and we're both falling apart. One or both of us screamed the others name as that moment of bliss struck. He's still moving against me, inside me, drawing out our peaks for as long as he could. I'm clinging to him tightly now, scared to let him go in case this is all a dream.

The room has quietened ten minutes later; neither of us has moved from where we... well, he stood. My legs are still around his waist and I don't think either of us plan on that changing anytime soon. Just as I think that he moves, one arm moving around my waist as he steps back from the wall, taking me with him. He kisses me tenderly as he walks us up to his room

He lowers me to the bed, his mouth finally tearing away from mine but I get lost in his eyes, seeing the passion and desire... and more prominently than ever the love... shining from their depths. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes..." he whispers, kissing me tenderly

I groan and roll over on his bed, lying face down on the mattress. Suddenly I'm exhausted, the stress and strain of today... and those leading up to it have taken it out of me. Along with the amazing sex I'd just had, of course. I'm almost dead to the world as the door to his room shuts behind him…

JOEY'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen, making two mugs of coffee. I'd collected our clothes up when I came downstairs and would take them up with me in a few minutes. A wry smile forms on my face as I think through what has just happened. It feels different this time. Lauren was gone before I could even appreciate what had happened when we slept together after her split from Jake. We feel stronger this time. I know Lauren is stronger. The kettle boils and I pour the water into the mugs. Picking both of them up and grabbing our clothes I quickly walk back to my room and nudge open the door. She's still lying exactly how she was when I went downstairs. I must've really worn her out. That thought alone makes my smile widen. Dropping the clothing on the floor and placing the mugs next to the bed I pull off the robe I'd worn, letting it fall to the floor and climb back into the bed…

The sight of her bare back is too enticing for me and being careful not to wake her I press my lips against the base of her spine. Using patience I very rarely show… not with anyone I don't care about anyway… I gently kiss a slow path up her spine. I branch out slightly as I reach her shoulder blades and I dot kisses across the whole of the top of her back

Hearing her giggle is the first indication that she's awake and I move so I'm lying on my side beside her... "What are you doing, Joey?"

"You're too irresistible lying there like that…" I informed her

She turns her head into the pillow, embarrassment flooding her. There are some things that will never change about Lauren it seems; her ability to take a compliment being one of them. Instinct takes over and my hand reaches automatically for her, pushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She freezes as I do this and I wonder why. Then her face turns back towards me and I can see the look in her eyes, "Do you mean that?" she whispered and it takes me a few seconds to understand what she's asking

It was the hair thing… I don't even realise I'm doing it but there's only ever been one girl, since arriving in Walford at least, that I'd be prepared to do this to. It's always been Lauren, ever since the first time I saw her. It's like there's been a bond between us since those first few seconds and nothing that's happened in the last twelve months has broken it. "I do, babe. I always have" I tell her softly, moving closer and pressing my lips against hers

It only takes minutes until I'm sliding into her and I feel whole again once I'm inside her. This time we take it slow and gentle, I'm lying on her and both of us barely move as we make love. I'm staring into her eyes and if the intensity I can see in hers is reflected in mine, I know this is one of the most passionate experiences we've had. Words can't even describe how I'm feeling right now and I know I could never do it justice if I tried…

It takes several minutes before we reach our peak, a gradual climb to one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. I can't move as I try to catch my breath and I can hear Lauren is just the same. Her breaths are shaky, each exhale rattling through my hair. I lift my head and I'm surprised when I look at her face and see tears falling down her cheeks. Was she regretting it already? "Babe...?"

Her hands wiped over her face, brushing away her tears, "I'm okay"

"Sure you are, because you always cry after having sex." I moved away from her, rolling onto my back. Being the person I am I'm unable to put into words how disappointed I am. She promised me she wasn't going to change her mind and here we are, barely an hour later and she's already running away from this. "I thought you said you wouldn't back out again..." I murmured…

"Who said I'm backing out?" she asked, her hands dropping from her face. She stared at me, her eyes running over my face. "I haven't, Joey... what we just did... both times. It was amazing. It reminded me of our first time together. Back before everything got messed up; before I ruined it"

I couldn't hold back any longer and I swept her into my arms. More tears were falling down her face now and she began to sob as soon as I held her… "You haven't ruined it, babe" I assure her "I think we had to go through everything we've been through in the last year, in order to get to what we have now. That sex... it wasn't even sex really... when we just made love, it was the best it's ever been between us and we both know it. I'm never letting that go, Lauren... you'll have to kill me to stop this" I didn't tell her that just her saying she wanted it over would be enough to do just that. There was a little bit of me that was scared that if I told her, it would just give her ideas…

"I'm not planning on ending this, Joe... I couldn't even if I wanted to. You remember what I said to you after that first time of us sleeping together... when I had my little freak out?" I nodded, knowing what she was talking about, "It's was never going to stop there" she whispered, repeating the words to me, "nothing's changed now, Joe... if anything it's just more certain" She turned her head slightly and pressed her face into my neck "it doesn't stop me from being scared though..." she whispered "I'm more scared now than I ever was then... because now I know what it's like to lose you and I don't think I can do that again"

"Then let's make sure it never happens, babe" I tell her, tilting her head towards me and kissing her softly…


End file.
